Narberal Gamma
:“I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle maids (Pleiades) who swore fealty to the overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown. You lower life form (Human) should be honored to battle with me.” ::-Narberal's introduction to Kadit Narberal Gamma (ナーベラル・ガンマ, Narberal・Γ) is a member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Narberal Gamma is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Golden Princess Reneer. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. Being a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver. In her adventurer persona, she wears a plain brown cloak. Her human form is gained through her Doppelgänger's transformation skill. Due to her low-racial level, she can only transform into one form. Her original appearance as a Doppelgänger resembles that of Pandora's Actor. Personality Like many others in Nazarick, Narberal views humans as low-class creatures. The only human exempt from her contempt is the lastborn of Pleiades. Though she does not enjoy killing humans, she will not hesitate if there's no reason to let them live. This nature makes her one of the two, with Solution Epsilon, "extremely dangerous" Pleiades. As a created NPC of Nazarick, she is extremely loyal to Ainz and proud of her quest to support Ainz close by. Nevertheless, she does not understand Ainz's purpose to become a hero very well, so she does not hide her aggressive altitude towards humans and often refers to Ainz with "-sama", even when the two masquerade as adventurers. Background Chronology Trivia * In her adventurer persona she is given the nickname "The Beautiful Lady" because of her appearance. Several people have proposed to her, though most people think that she is either a lover or servant of Momon. * In the web version, Narberal also is a doppleganger, though she used illusion magic to become Adventurer named Momon (different from the persona of Ainz Ooal Gown in book version.) * Her creator is Nishikienrai in web novel version. Quotes * (To Hamsuke): "Ainz-sama is only pretending to be a warrior, just like playing a game. If he used his real strength in magic, Armageddon would just be a small matter." * (To Kadit): "I am not interested in the wishes of a lower life form. But your efforts are laughable. I have some words for you. Good work in being the stepping stone of Ainz-sama." '' * (To Hamsuke): ''"Compared to giving it their all, it is more important to listen to the words of Ainz-sama. This is the duty of a servant. For you, who is comparably the most inferior of servants, every word must be said with care, else you will be instantly slaughtered. Next time it won't be a physical attack instead it will be a magical punishment. Without going against Ainz-sama’s orders, I will let you feel pain until you beg to be killed." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Pleiades Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Caster Category:The Darkness